My open road to a new life
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Bella was changed and then Edward left her for Alice. Alice left Jasper and he goes back to Texas. Bella has one option. Leave. Years later she meets an old friend? Will they fall in Love? JxB R&R COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight (Cries silently) **

Open Road.

I was sitting in the front seat of my car driving down a dirt road to my future. I looked out the side window only for a second across the fields of weeds and trees as the sun was just starting to set. The sky was pink and orange as it lit up the fields. I looked back out at the road ahead of me and I suddenly felt contentment though I still felt my sadness and fear. I tightened my newly found grip of strength on the wheel to get a hold of myself. I couldn't break down just yet. I had to start my new life without _them_ I need to. I have to. I can't live this life like I have been before I was what I've become.

**Hey! I hope you like it. I may continue if i get enough reviews. Tell me what you think. Thanks! **


	2. School

**I don't own Twilight.**

20 years. 20 _years._ That's how long I've been away from my family. I can't believe how stupid I was to leave them. It had to be done though. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as _them_. _Edward and Alice._ I sneer their names in my head. My _best friend_ and my _husband_! I've learned to get over it though. I've adapted to my new life and I'm happy with it.

It took me two years to fully understand and figure out my talent, or shall I say _talents_. I have multiple talents. I am a shape shifter; mind reader and I don't have bloodlust. When I was changed I already knew about my bloodlust and I slowly came to my knowledge of mind reading. Shape shifting came after when I wished I could be a different Bella.

**Flashback**

I was standing in my room of my brand new house. I was looking at my mirror and thought_ I don't want to be plain Jane Bella. I want to be ordinary beautiful Bella._ I had pictured myself with short chopped brown hair with blonde tints. The next thing I knew I was looking at a very different Bella. I was looking at the one I created in my mind.

**End of Flashback**

Today, I was starting school again. After 20 years of being away I have returned to Forks High. This was a place I thought I would never return to. I bought a house in a secluded area outside of town limits near the woods, so it was easier for hunting. It was a 2-bedroom, 2-bathroom cottage. It was perfect for me.

It was finally time to go to school, although I know I'll get there early because I like to speed. Yes. I, Isabella Marie Swan, like to drive fast. I like to drive fast in my midnight black Cobra Mustang. It is my favorite car. I also have my motorcycle but I can't really ride it here because it rains a lot. I guess from when Jake and me were doing the whole bike thing it rubbed off on me.

I hopped in my car and drove to school. It was a quiet, fast drive. It took me 5 minutes to get there. It was a piece of cake. I pulled up to the school and old memories came flooding back to me. Part of me knew this was a bad idea to come here but part of me wanted to make peace with my past. I had to get over what happened twenty years ago and to be honest I already have. I just was everything settled in my head. I want to know I can say I went back to where it all started and said I'm relived of it.

I parked my mustang and headed toward the office. I prayed silently in my head Mrs. Cope retired. I felt relief when I saw a younger looking honey blond guy typing at the computer. At least now I know I can get off easier when I need to. I walked up to the desk and smiled.

"Um. Excuse me? I'm new here. My name is Isabella Tori," I smiled. I didn't want to use Swan while I'm in Forks. People might get suspicious.

The guy looked up and I heard his increase in heart rate and his breathing hitch. He was 'dazzled'. I just keep smiling at him and he finally came about. He smiled at me and I heard his thoughts.

_Get a hold of yourself Jamie she looks 17. You're 24. She's still in HIGH SCHOOL_

I wanted to laugh because I am older than him. I am 38 years old. But, I just smiled at him.

"Oh. Hello sorry about that. Um… Miss. Tori. Here are your papers. You have to get this one signed and handed in by the end of the day," he smiled liking the idea a little too much that I would see him at the end of the day.

"Okay. Thank you."

Then I walked out and went to my car I noticed now that there were cars here and all the guys were swamped around my car. I sighed and walked over to my car to get my school bag. As soon as I was half way to my car all eyes were on me. I cleared my throat as I approach my car.

I saw all the guys' jaw drop. I just smiled and they all spread apart.

I opened my car door and grabbed my bag. I tried not to speak at all. The thoughts of the guys weren't very innocent and the girls just wanted me to drop dead. If only they knew I was actually dead. I sighed and locked my car after I got everything I needed. I just smiled and put on a confused face to make it look like I didn't know where I was going.

I sighed and walked in the direction of my first class, still looking like I didn't know where I was going. I got there with enough time and I went to my teacher and thanked God it wasn't anyone who could remember me. But, then again I do have shorter hair and my eyes are a different color.

The class started and I already knew everything of course, but still. This was going to be a long day.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I would really appreciate the feed back. Um... Okay. Thanks! =)**


	3. Lunch

**I don't own Twilight.**

I'm proud to say I've made it till lunch and so far no awkward run ins or anything of that kind so I'm a quiet happy. Though today I smelt this scent that wasn't human but it smelt stale to me so I have bother about it. I just wonder who was here recently.

I walked into the lunchroom and all eyes were on me. I sighed and got in line for the food I wasn't going to eat. I didn't find the human food revolting like the Cullens did I just didn't like it. I got out of line with a Coke and bag of chips. I didn't really want to sit with anyone and I noticed in the far corner the 'Cullen' table. It was untouched. I could barely hold in a laugh.

That table was always an 'outcast' type of table.

I started walking to the table and I saw people shake their head. _I guess someone _sits_ here, _I thought. I sat down and looked out the window I used to daydream out of. Old memories fade but you can always make new ones; that phrase ever stuck to me. Even my human memories have stuck with me. They never fade.

I shifted my weight to make me look human and then I heard the cafeteria door open. No doubt more students. But it wasn't just human students, I smelt a different scent. A vampire scent. It smelt so familiar I couldn't believe it. I just sat there with a smile on my face as I heard footsteps walking in my direction. The scent got stronger and stronger as it approached.

I heard them chuckle to themselves, so quietly I could barely hear it. I felt a hand on my shoulder, which made me turn around.

"Excuse me Miss, I think you're in my seat." They smiled.

"I'm so sorry," I said sarcastically and I smiled at them.

**Sorry it's short. I though it was longer. Oh well, tell me what you thought. It's really obvious who the vampire isn't it? I'm lame but i don't care. Anyway. Review please. BYE! =)**


	4. AN Hair Please Read!

**Please Read! **

**Sorry this isn't a chapter I will put one up later tonight but i just wanted to say I got a review from XxxThe Delvi's Little AngelxxX who wanted to know what Bella's hair looked like. I have two different pictures that i liked and i couldn't pick which one i liked better. They are both pretty short and I let you decided which one you like. Everyone has their own imagination and you should pick what you like. I personally like the second but it's a little "emo". I have a thing for emo hair. Anyway. Sorry I'm working on a chapter as we speak. Keep reviewing. (You can review on my next chapter about the hair you like too). **

**Thanks! =) CreamSodaCrush**


	5. Can't wait till Lunch

**I don't Own Twilight. **

**Here's the chapter I promised. Tell me what you think. I'm sort of having a minor writer's block about this story, so the chapters might come in slower depending on when i can get on a roll. Enjoy this. It's short. Sorry. **

Another day at Forks High school, I have no idea why I came back and enrolled myself for two years. Oh well, I only have the end of this year now and then I can move on to somewhere else.

I walked out of my house that I don't even know why I own and headed to my Harley. It was nice enough today to ride it. I was going to be 'late' if I didn't hurry so I hopped on Harley and rode to school. I pulled into the parking lot and saw a lot of students still and I noticed a group of boys crowding a black mustang. It was a really nice car.

We must have a new student. I sniffed the air and smelt a scent but it was kind of stale. It smelt familiar but it was too stale for me to recognize. Normally scents don't go stale that quick. _Odd,_ I thought. I shrugged it off. If it were a vampire they would have to be a veggie in order to come to this school.

I walked past the boys and I felt lust. Which in my mind meant a female vampire. I overheard a couple of boys talking to each other.

"Did you _see_ her? She was like drop dead gorgeous. I hope she's in one of my classes," one said.

"Of course I saw her. I thought I was dreaming. She was well… she was… hot," I could feel a lot of lust.

Without thinking I sent a wave of toward the guys as I walked past. They all calmed down and got confused. I sniggered as I walked past, which made all the guys look at me.

"Whoa. There's that Jasper guy. He creeps me out. A lot." I heard a guy whisper to his friend. I just nodded my head to them as I walked by. Humans, they just don't get it.

I walked all the way to my first class and sat down after having Miss. Nancy smile at me. Creepy. I sat at the back away from everyone even though I didn't have bloodlust anymore I like to keep a safe distance. I started to stare out the window next to me and ignore my surroundings. _I can't wait till lunch_, I thought.

**Please Review. For all of you that have review this story and my other one thank you. I really like the support. Tell me what you thought. BYE! =)**


	6. familiar scent JPoV

**I'm so sorry its short. I'm having a difficult time right now with a lot of things. I have school and a lot of homework plus I'm having a lot of stuff on my mind. I'll try and write more next time but it's hard right now. I also have writer's block. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this very short chapter. **

**JPoV**

**I don't own Twilight.**

All day so far all I've heard about was this new girl. I haven't heard her name, but then again I haven't really been listening. When I heard the first description of the girl I almost thought it was Bella but they said she had short hair. Bella never had short hair. I haven't seen her in twenty years. I haven't really talked to anyone since we found out. _"They were in love"_, I felt it of course but it still hurt. They could have at least ditched us first instead of getting caught sleeping together by your spouse. It hurt Bella the most because she didn't see it coming. No one saw it coming. I felt _something _coming but I wasn't sure what it was.

I was getting to lunch late because my teacher was holding the class late for the late start to class. Humans are so chatty. Their emotions are so crazy when they gossip so many different ones from, annoyed to upset to anger. I hate it. No wonder I was an "emo" once.

I was walking through the lunchroom door when I smelt the scent only this time it was fresh. I knew the scent as soon as I smelt it. _Bella._ I couldn't believe it. I haven't seen her in twenty years. I felt complete happiness. I could barely hold in laughter when I saw she was sitting at the "Cullen" table. She was staring out the window she always used to stare out of.

I was finally behind her and I chuckled to myself so quiet no human could hear it. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face me with a big smile.

"Excuse me? I think you're in my seat," I grinned.

"I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically with a huge smile.

I sighed mentally. _Bella._

_Tell me what you thought. I hope I did okay with JPoV. Comments or Criticism, I take both. I'll try and post another chapter soon, if I can. Thanks, BYE! =]_


	7. Lunch pt 2

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Twilight4eternity for helping me make a decision on this chapter.**

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for everyone who is reviewing and adding me to their alerts. I'll try and update sooner. **

**BPoV**

**I don't own Twilight.**

It was Jasper! I couldn't believe it. I was so happy. I haven't seen him since he went to Texas. I missed him so much. I stood up out of my chair and I threw myself at him and pulled him into a huge hug. He just laughed at my enthusiasm. He hugged me back and I felt every eye on us. I pulled away and laughed. Here I am looking almost EMO and I'm smiling. I thought it was funny. Jasper smiled and we sat back down. I was aware that every eye was still on us and I got self-conscious.

Jasper chuckled, "Some things never change do they?"

"I guess not. I'm still boring, embarrassed Bella," I laughed.

"Bella you were always modest and selfless. You were never boring. Now. Are you a senior or a junior?" he asked.

"Junior. I felt at home here. You know? You?"

"Senior. I've been here since last year. I guess it's a good thing I came here. I never would have seen you."

"Indeed. How was Texas?" I asked.

"It was good. I ran into Peter and Charlotte as well as Maria but that one didn't go to well," he cringed at the memory. I saw it in his mind. She tried to seduce him.

"I can see that," I said and then I looked down because I took away his privacy. "Sorry Jasper I didn't mean to invade your privacy. Those are your thoughts not mine."

"Bella, chill. Edward-I mean he- never gave anyone privacy. I think it's nice you try and care," he seemed surprised I didn't cringe at Edward's name. "I see you're over him."

"Not completely but I can talk about it. I'm sure if I saw him I would turn into a nervous wreck. I was hoping I don't run into them here."

Then the bell rang. We stood up and grabbed our stuff. Everyone was still staring at us. I didn't really like it. I felt jasper calm me down and I was thankful for that. I smiled. He walked me to my class.

"Meet me after school by my Harley okay?"

"Okay. We need time to catch up."

With that he left and I walked into my class. All the girls were looking at me and whispering and the guys still looked lustful. My teacher signed my slip and I had to sit by a girl who looked like Jessica Stanley.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hey."

"I'm Madison." **(I have a friend named Madison who is exactly like this.)**

"Bella," I said. I didn't really want to talk to a lot of people.

"Sorry, I don't mean to like be rude or anything but like are you like Jasper's old girlfriend or something?" she asked.

I laughed. "No. We're really good friends. Our families were really close. He had to move though. I haven't seen him in a long time." I smiled.

"Oh," was all she said.

This was going to be a longer day than it already was.

**Please Review. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. THANKS! **


	8. Jasper's Place

**Ugh! I hate myself. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I hate it when I read story and I wait so long for the next chapter. I'm writing the next chapter too but i don't think I'll put that up till tomorrow or the weekend. Depending on when I have time to finish it. I'm getting tones of school work lately. So I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review. It makes me happy. **

**I don't won Twilight. (Sighs sadly)**

**Jasper's Place**

_Ding!_ I never thought I would here that sound. I tried to act human, I really did but I guess I was too excited I got up and went out the door a little too fast. I managed to get my sheet signed by all my teachers so that I could give it back to Jamie. I wanted to laugh at his name. I should probably get Jasper to come with me. I walked out to my mustang and notice a gorgeous black Harley parked a few cars down. I walked over to it, but no Jasper. So, I just sat on it. I must have looked pretty weird but oh well.

"Nice bike isn't it?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"You bet."

"So, your place or mine?" he asked.

"Um… I don't care. Yours is probably more extravagant. You know me; simple." I shrugged while he laughed.

"Okay I'm not going to lie it was kind of pricey," he held his hands up.

"I knew it," I muttered to myself. "You know the routine. I have to hand in my sheet. Can you come with me? That guy's thoughts are _very_ annoying."

Jasper laughed and nodded. I set my bag in my car and then we headed to the office. We walked in and I saw Jamie typing away at the computer. Jasper held in a laugh as I made a face. That seemed to get Jamie's attention. He looked up and smiled at. His thoughts were the same as this morning but he convincing himself of something else. Jasper must've felt his lust because he put an arm around my waist, which it was all I could do not to jump at his touch.

He bent down to whisper in my ear, "Just play along. This guy has got _a lot_ of different emotions."

I giggled and nodded. Jamie seemed a little depressed that Jasper was with me. I handed him the sheet and smiled. He seemed to freeze at my smile. I took that chance to get out of here. I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out of the office. As soon as we were out I let go and started laughing. Jasper was looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"What the Hell are you laughing about?"

"His thoughts," I smiled and got a hold of myself

"What exactly were they?"

"Um… He was jealous of you and hoped you dropped dead. He saw you as competition, and he thought he could beat you up. Jamie is one interesting man. He thought he had a chance," I shook my head.

"What? He thought he could beat me up?" Jasper laughed

"I know. Right?" I said as we got to my car.

"So you'll follow me or do you just wanna go from memory," he asked.

"Well I really like driving fast now. I don't know if I could stay behind you," I admitted.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with that," he had a sly smile that scared me.

"Just think of it and I'll follow you," I said as I got in my car.

He shrugged and got on his Harley. He was in front as we pulled out of school and I swear his bike went like 140. He was gone. I stomped on the gas and caught up with ease. His thoughts were a little cocky but I would be to if my bike went that fast. I'll have to ask him about that. We were going down a dirt trail in a matter of 10 minutes. We pulled up to a gorgeous Victorian style home. Smaller than the original Cullen house but it was still beautiful.

I got out of the car and whistled. Jasper shook his head. "You like it?"

"Yes Jasper. It's beautiful. You have a nice taste."

He laughed and walked to the front door. Inside was event better. It looked like the home I always wanted. My house looked like a piece of crap compared to this. I mean my house, well cottage, only cost $100,000. I don't like spending money unless I need to. Jasper looks like he spent almost one million or more. It was a gorgeous house. He laughed at my feelings.

"So… I'm guessing my house is very different to yours by your feelings," he chuckled.

"Shut up Jasper! But yes. It is. My house is like a shack compared to yours. It's kind of like the house I've always wanted. Beautiful but just the right size. Of course I think it's too big for one person…" I trailed off

"I have to say I have parents. Remember that Bella," he eyed me like I was crazy.

"I know that! My house is smaller though. It has 2 bedrooms, a kitchen that I don't use, a bathroom and a living room. Your house has like 3 rooms?"

"It has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a huge kitchen that I don't use, a living room and a study," he smiled proudly.

"Show off," I muttered under my breath.

He shook his head and he walked into a different room. I sighed, his house was just going to get better.

**Okay. Please Review. I mean if you can hit the story alert button, you can click the review button. Please? Lets me know you like it... or hate it... anyway whatever. Thanks for reading.**


	9. How have you been?

**Hey! Here it is. It's okay. Tell me what you think. **

I followed him and my jaw almost fell to the floor. He walked into his study. It was as big a bedroom, but the best thing about it was that every wall, ceiling to floor, was covered in books. I walked over to the shelves and stared looking at all the books. It was odd how they were categorized though.

"Jasper? How are these organized?" I looked puzzled.

"Um… Well," he rubbed the back of neck, "Era, then the year, like decades and then personal preference."

"Wow. Even at Vampire speed that would have taken you a while, I mean look at all these books," I said as I ran my hands over the spines of them.

"It took me two hours to do the whole thing. I mean I already categorized them like that when I was with the…uh, Cullens." He shrugged.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I looked at most of his books and he had a huge collects of Civil War books. I turned to look at him.

"Do any of these come close to details and things that actually happened?" I asked

"Um… I don't know, a few…" He walked over and pulled out a thick one. "This one is the most accurate. Um… I technically made my own but it's more like maps and events from memory and like little journal things."

He pulled that one out too. I took that one and looked at it. I looked at his awesome handwriting. It wasn't calligraphy like Edward but it was cursive. It had it's own elegance. I never actually saw his handwriting before. I thought it was way better than mine. You can barley read it although I have changed it since high school. I flipped through the pages and saw maps and notes and dates. I saw one note by a date that caught my eye. The writing was a little rougher and you can tell the quill went into the paper hard. It was looked a little rushed as well. That's not what caught my eye though, it was but the date the handwriting wasn't as hard as the other was. By the date is was written in his script:

**April 24****th**** 1863, ****I**** was changed** (Sorry. I could remember when he was changed so I made up a date)

I looked at the page and shut my eyes for a second. I think it's hard to remember stuff like that. Especially when it was taken away from something so wrong. I mean when I gave my life I was doing it for love, though it didn't last. Jasper was young and had a whole life ahead of him. I guess I realize what Rosalie was taking about. I looked at Jasper and gave me a small smile. I knew he felt my feelings.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking, would you have such a permanent reminder like this? I mean I remember mine but you know why." I was trying to make it sound calm and nice but it came out more like I was judging him for reminding himself. "Jasper. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…"

"I know what you meant Bella…" he cut me off. "I don't know. It was an important part of my life and I think that it's nice to finally except what happened. I started doing that when I went back to Texas. I only just wrote that 14 years ago. I mean I accepted who and what I was but I was like… Edward in a sense. I thought my soul was damned and I can't do anything about it. I kind of accepted that I possibly still don't have a soul but that I still can be a good person even though I'm damned. Like Carlisle, he never drank human blood except when he changed Esme, Edward, Rose and Emmett. I know I could never be like that, but I like to live that way for the rest of eternity," He shrugged it off.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Anyway that's part of what I've been doing since I left…" he looked down for a second and then back at me. "Bella I wanted to tell you I was sorry for leaving like that. I should have been there to help you through it. I…we were both going through the same thing and… I needed to clear my head. I'm glad you left. I couldn't imagine you staying with _them_. I'm sorry for leaving, I should have stayed with you." He said remorseful,

"Jasper, don't worry about it. It would have been harder for you with all the emotions. I could barely handle the _thoughts_ you couldn't _possibly _handle the _feelings_. I left about a year after you did. I swear I don't know how I handled that year but I must tell you Rose and I are like BFF's and I now know she has very colorful language. She would swear at _them_ in her head and to _their _faces. I left though. I haven't contacted them since I left but Rose said she understood why I would do that so… It's been an interesting 20 years. It doesn't feel like long but I know it has been. What have you been doing?"

"I went to Texas as you know and I saw Peter and Charlotte. I stayed with them for a few years. I ran into Maria as you…um…saw, that wasn't very good and then I just traveled. I stayed some places if I liked them for two years in high school. It helped me control my hunger. I barely notice now. I can go two weeks without hunting and still be around humans. I'm pretty proud of myself. I still haven't betrayed my diet so…" he was happy.

"That's great Jasper. I guess your wondering about me," I said

"Yeah. Do you want to walk about a bit?" he asked. I nodded.

We walked out of the room and I followed him down the hall when I noticed a few pictures and I even saw a music sheet framed on the wall.

"What's that Jasper?" I asked.

He laughed, "The pictures are just pictures I took in Texas and the old music sheet is…um…well I don't think you knew but I play the guitar and well when I first met Alice I had "hid" some stuff somewhere and I went back and found it. I don't think it's a great piece of work or anything I just thought since it was old and I had an empty space…" he trailed off knowing I understood.

We walked into his huge gorgeous kitchen and I swear, even if I don't eat food I wanted to cook in it. It was like a proper chef's kitchen. Jasper just laughed at me. I pouted for a second and then I sat on the counter. Something I do based on habit. Jasper leaned on the counter opposite me.

"Okay. My twenty years. For the first year I spent taking care of myself getting together and ready to live my life…alone. The next year, I was stupid and _somehow_ forgot about Italy. I wound up running into Felix, who was a lot nicer since I was a vampire and single. Aro was happy to see me and asked me to join for a while. I was happy to. I needed a place to stay and they were all so nice. Aro accepted my diet and actually 5 years in he changed the Volturi over to animals. I was shocked. Although they don't stay on it 100% they are pretty good at it. Jane is the sweetest when she' s not trying to hurt you and I became like a daughter to Aro. We're like a big happy family. That's part of the reason my last name is Tori. I thought I would use it. I knew if any vampire was here would pick up on Volturi so…" I shrugged.

Jasper stared at me. "You joined the Volturi at free will? After swearing you were scared of them? Huh."

"I changed my mind. _Anyway! _I lived there for 16 years. The last two years I was in Canada. I went to night school because I went to London, Ontario (**My hometown**) and it's more of a city. I enjoyed it though. I went all over Canada there. I made a friend named Matthew, who turned out to be gay, which was so funny. I loved him, in a friend way, to "death". I had to leave though. Then I came here. I'm not that interesting"

"Wow." Then he bowed to me, "Your majesty, Daughter of Aro Volturi."

I laughed and patted his head. "Good. Show some respect."

"Funny Bella. I can't believe it. Volturi. It's amazing. Well I won't mess with you. You have back up." He laughed and I joined in.

"So… I have a question. You know your bike? How the hell did you get it to go so fast? I wish mine went that fast," I said.

"Whoa! You have a bike? I had no idea you biked." He looked shocked.

"Yeah. I began when you guys left the first time. Jake got me into it. After I left I got one and it went fast but not fast enough. Oh, I have a midnight black Harley by the way."

"Wow. Um I could work on it for if you want. Edward never said anything about a bike… Oh wait! Yeah! I forgot. Wow. I guess I blocked it form my memory, Wow."

"Yeah. I think I see a new friendship on the horizen. Moody Jasper Whitlock and "Invisble" Bella Tori-Swan. I like it. Sounds like a book." I laughed and he joined in.

**Okay! Let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. Review please. It really makes me happy. =J**


	10. OMG!

Okay. I'm sorry for not updating. I seriously can't think of the best way to continue. This chapter is very very short because i couldn't think of anything. I'm so sorry about this. I am also going to be posting a new story because I have a bit of a general idea on it. It is another Jasper x Bella story so... I would really like it if you checked it out. Here you go. Your very very short chapter. I am sorry.

I don't own Twilight

****

Jasper's PoV

It's been one week since Bella and I found each other. Our friendship is the greatest. I helped her get her bike to go fast and now we race, which is so much fun. I'm learning so much about Bella that I never knew. I regret being so cold to her in her human life. Although I wasn't as strong as I am now. I mean I almost _killed_ her on her eighteenth birthday. She forgave me of course but I still feel bad. Bella is the kindest person you're ever going to meet, she selfless. I don't know how she does it. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and most of all perfect. I've been feeling like more than a friend to her since a couple of days ago. No wonder Edward fell in love with her overnight. It's impossible not to. Wait. Love? Does my heart still have that emotion? Can my dead heart beat _again_ after been thrown into the dust? I think if I had Bella it could. I don't know. I love _her._ I _love_ her. It sounds right. I feel only the emotion of love coming from me. I love Bella Swan. Oh Boy.

Bella's PoV

Jasper. Why do I keep thinking about him? He's my new best friend. He's a better friend than Alice ever was, even before sleeping with my husband. He listens to me and really gets me. We race our bikes and talk about everything. He's told me stories about the war and I told him about stuff that happened in the Volturi. Sometimes I see when he's looking at me there is slight guilt and I know he thinks about what would have happened if he killed me. I tell I forgive him but he still feels guilty. I just want to give him a hug and a kiss but I know that you shouldn't really do that with 'guy-friends'. Recently though, I've been feeling more than just a friend to Jasper. I am doing pretty well at hiding it because he hasn't said anything or noticed. Sometimes he blocks his thoughts from me when he gets a dazed look sometimes and it really annoys me. I just wish he would tell me what he was thinking about so he wouldn't have to hide it. I would rather know the truth than to be lied to. I mean i learned that the hard way.

I sighed and ran over to Jasper's. He was in his study writing something that I couldn't see. He closed it as soon as i sat at the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Hello Sir," I giggled.

"Miss," I heard his slight southern accent as he bowed his head. His voice sounded like honey but rigid. His voice was so much better than Edward's. _Whoa! Did I just compare him to Edward?_

_"Bells are you okay?" he asked_

_"Yeah. Just got lost in thought. Don't worry."_

We stood up and I walked to the bookcase again. I found a book that looked almost like a scrapbook. I pulled it out and I saw Esme's handwriting on the cover. I opened it up and the first picture I saw was a family photo with me included in my human years. I had my arms wrapped around Edward and he had a huge smile on his face. His face showed nothing but love for me. Alice was kissing my cheek and Jasper had his arms around her laughing. Rose and Emmett looked liked the perfect couple wrapped in each other's embrace. Esme and Carlisle looked like young parents to all of us. It was _the_ perfect family picture. I couldn't take it. Just looking at that picture made me break into a dry sob. Jasper feeling my emotions came over to me and looked at the book. He shook his head and closed it.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I forgot I still had it. You shouldn't have to see that."

He pulled me into a hug and I put my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He stroked my hair as I sobbed. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. It smelt so good. It was better than Edward's. It was more 'smoky' in a sense. It was earthy, and had a bit of spice to it, but it was sweet at the same time? I never noticed before. I pulled back and gave him a smile. I noticed his midnight black eyes with bruised look underneath them. I traced it carefully.

"You need to hunt." I stated.

"I know. I was going to go really quick tonight. Do you mind if I go know and come back in about 3 hours? That way we can have more time together without being rush?" he asked

I nodded. "Okay. Get some good ones for me," I laughed.

He chuckled and bent his head down and kissed my cheek. I was surprise but I relished it. He pulled away and looked at me for a second before heading out. I walked with him to the door and then watched him run off into woods. As soon as he was gone my hand fluttered to my cheek. It felt like my cool skin was burning where his lips touched my cheek. He was so perfect. I sighed. I think I love Jasper Whitlock. _Whoa! Love?_ Can I love him? Can my dead heart beat again after being broken? I knew I liked him more than a friend but love? Yes. It was love. I love Jasper Whitlock.

Review. I know I probably don't deserve it but... Please?

Thanks for reading.


	11. I love you

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated. School has been a pain in my ass. I just got my report card and all i had was 2 A's and the rest were B's. It wasn't my best report card. My math class is the worst. Anyway. Enough of my 'gorgeous' life. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

I walked around Jasper's house about an hour after my revelation. I love him I love him. I sang in my head. I was trying to keep my emotions in order but…I just couldn't! All I had to think was his name and I smiled. I'm falling so hard for him it's not even funny and I don't even think he likes me that way. This is crazy. I sighed. I walked upstairs into the rooms I hadn't been in yet. The first one I walked into was light beige and had a wooden-white-four-post-bed in it. The duvet was covered in small red and pink flowers. It was country and I'm sure all of this was for sure. Esme would have loved this room. I sighed and walked out of it at human pace because I needed to buy time. The next room I walked into I loved. It actually had wallpaper on it. It was a sunset. It looked beautiful. This house was full of stuff. I'm sure Jasper didn't do this. He said he only did the study, his room, and the 'living' room. The walls and decoration wasn't what caught my eye but it was the 4 guitars I saw sitting in the corner. I was puzzled by it and I walked over to them. I picked one up and strummed. I learned how to play piano and guitar when I was with the Volturi. Jane, I must say, can kick ass at playing the guitar. To my surprise Felix, I know Felix, actually was the best piano player I had ever heard. Even better than Edward. Felix, Jane, Demetri and I became like best friends. I learned how to play the piano and now I'm as good as Felix. I must say I'm proud. I placed my fingers on the guitar and strummed. I started playing the guitar part to Indigo 2 (with guitar) by Yiruma. It didn't sound the same without the piano so I spent my time converting the piano parts into a very detail guitar song. I had lost track of time, and I realized Jasper was home while I was play. I quickly finished and put it down. I turned and saw Jasper leaning casually against the doorframe. He looked so hot… I love him so much. He gave me a confused look.

"Jasper can we talk for a minute? It's important."

"Okay," he eyed me carefully.

We walked down stairs to the living room. I sat down first on the couch and Jasper followed. He just sat there staring at me with care and something else… I went to read his thoughts but he was 'listening' to a song on the guitar. It annoyed me.

"Jasper…I… I want to tell you something. I just…don't know how… Can I show you?"

He nodded. I scooted closer to him and hugged him. He was surprised but hugged me back. That's when I let loose. I let all my love pour out. I felt him hug my tighter as he felt it. I pulled back so I could see his face.

"Jasper. I love you. I know it's only been a week but I do. You're perfect for me. I want to spend time with you for the rest of… forever. If you don't feel the same I understand but I…" I trailed off because his lips got in the way.

He lips felt good against mine. He wasn't careful either. I mean even when I was a vampire Edward was careful with me. It annoyed me so much. I enjoyed this kiss a lot more. Jasper's kiss put Edward's to shame. I wound my hands in my hair and kept kissing him. It wasn't like we needed to breath. He broke away to much dismay. He looked me deep in the eyes with a loving look.

"Bella I love you too. I've been feeling the same thing. I would love to spend the rest of eternity with you."

W stood up and he grabbed my hand. It felt so perfect. I sighed in contentment. I was finally whole again. I was finally happy. We were in his study and I could feel his eyes on me as I walked around the room. I walked over to him and smiled. I stood on my toes and kissed him again. My new life and future. My love.

**I hope you liked it! Flames or compliments. Review please! I know i don't deserve it but I'll try to update more. I'm finally getting over my writer's block. Also to anyone who has read Wake up call I will try and update that one as soon as i can. Thank you! BYE! =)**


	12. Stand in the Rain

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy with school. I'll try and update thing week though because I don't have school to worry about so... Okay I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything.**

_Jasper_, I thought as I rested my head on his shoulder. It's been about a month since I told Jasper I loved him. I was so happy when he said he loved me too. Only he could understand how happy I was. Right now, we're sitting in his study reading. He's reading a new Civil War book, which he scoffs at a lot. It's funny. I'm reading _The Diary of Anne Frank_. It's a great book, well diary. You can't really imagine all the stuff she really went through though. She had managed to stay hidden with 7 other people for _two years_ and then was found. It must've been terrible. She only kept the diary up until a few days before she was captured. I find it incredible. I sighed and I closed the book for now. I looked at Jasper and kissed him on the cheek to get his attention. I had it within seconds. He closed the book and turned to officially face me.

"Hello Darlin'" he said in his southern accent. He doesn't really hide it around me like he used to, which made me happy.

"Hello. I should probably head home and get ready for school."

He sighed and nodded "Okay," he whispered as he kissed my head.

We stood up and walked out of the study to the front hall. I turned to give Jasper, who looked in deep thought, a big hug. I tried to read his mind but he was singing:

_Even if I say_

_It'll be all right_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I sighed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I gave him a quick peck and then rested my head on his shoulder for a second. He slightly tightened his grip on my waist and started to kiss my neck slowly. He was perfect. I let my head roll back as he continued to kiss up and down my neck. He worked his way to the hollow of my ear and whispered "Move in with me," then he kissed me.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Are you serious? You want me to live with you?" I asked shocked.

"Of course. I love you."

I let my emotion take over me and I pulled him into a big hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and sigh. I get live with Jasper in my dream house.

Jasper came home with me while I get ready for school. We never really spent a lot of time at my house. Jasper's was much more beautiful. I walked into my room, while Jasper 'explored' my house.

Jasper's POV

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I loved it when she kissed me. It was like a heaven that I had never been to. I truly did love her. Only part of assumed how much she loved me. Part of me thinks she would go back to Edward if she had the chance. She rested her head on my shoulder and inhaled. I tightened my grip on her so she wouldn't leave me just yet. I hate when she has to go back to her house, that she's never at. It's a waste of her money. I started to kiss her neck slowly. I know she likes that. She rolled her head back as I continued to kiss up and down her neck. I went all the up to the hollow of her ear and whispered something I've wanted to ask almost straight after I told her I loved her.

"Move in with me," then I kissed her.

She pulled back and looked at me. My heart sank for a second but the just before I felt the love radiating off of her.

"Are you serious? You want me to live with you?" she asked in her gorgeous voice.

"Of course. I love you."

I felt so much love coming off her after I said that I had no doubt in my mind how much she loved me. She gave me a huge hug and rested her head on my shoulder again.

"I'll just go change Jasper. I'll be back in a few."

With that she left to her room and I walked around the house. I walked into the main hallway and went into the other room that wasn't Bella's and I saw a full keyboard and two guitars. It was practically a band room, it also had music sheets everywhere that I knew she didn't need but oh well.

I walked over and picked up one of the sheets. I looked down at it and saw lyrics to a song call Stand in the Rain.

_She never slows down. _

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down _

_She won't turn around _

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down _

_[CHORUS] _

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain _

_She won't make a sound _

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down _

_She wants to be found _

_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. _

_[CHORUS] _

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain _

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_Stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_[CHORUS] _

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain_

After reading the song, I kind of felt bad. It was about being alone. I had a feeling it was about when Edward left her the first time, though mixed with the second time. I heard a sigh and I looked up. I saw Bella staring at me. I set the paper down walked over to her.

"You okay?"

"I don't know you tell me?" she laughed.

"You feel a little secretive, loving, loving, loving and…loving." I smiled.

"Well, good. I'm not trying to be secretive it's just that, that's one of my 'depressing' songs. I'm completely happy now and I don't want you to feel that I regret anything."

"I certainly hope you don't regret anything Darlin'," I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer.

"I most certainly don't sir," she battered her eyelashes.

I smiled and I kissed her sweetly.

"Lets get to school."

**I hope you liked it! Um... questions/comments/concerns/flames/compliments, I take them all. The song was called "Stand in the Rain by Superchick" and the short one was "Never too Late By Three days Grace"**

**OKay. Thanks again for reading.**


	13. Please?

**I know people hate these and I really don't like them either but I could only make it the easiest this way. I won't delete this so you can either review me or do the poll. I would rather you do the poll though. It would make my life less hectic than it already is.**

**Okay. I have a poll up and I want to know so… **

**What story should I finish first?**

_**Wake Up Call **_**or **_**My Open Road to a New Life**_**. **

**I will be continuing **_**Long Lost Love Found?**_** after I finish those stories. **

**I have more on my plate than I thought. **

**Sorry to anyone who thinks this is a bad decision. **

**I'm only doing this because of school. BYE!**


	14. Don't Hate Me

**Hey! I'm sorry to say, WAKE UP CALL has won the poll so... this story will be on hold until it's finished. I'm sorry. Please continue to read it when I start writing again. I'm so sorry about this, I really am but I have to much to concentrate on so... SORRY! **

**Hopefully Wake up call won't take too long to finish. **

**Sorry again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SINCERELY **

**Can't Decode Me. (Madi)**


	15. visions! NEW CHAPTER!

**Wow! Hello everyone! It's been so long! I know I said I wouldn't update till I finish Wake Up Call but this chapter was begging to be published. I probably won't update again until the end of my other story but you never know. Okay... so enjoy!**

**BPOV**

We pulled into the parking lot and I hopped off Jasper's Harley. That's when it hit me. _His_ scent, that sickly sweet stench. I can't believe how stupid I was to once _love_ that scent. It was absolutely revolting now. Jasper hopped of his bike and wrapped his arms around me protectively. My eyes scanned the parking lot and saw the newest version of a silver fucking Volvo. I watched as the doors opened and four _family members_ got out. A beautiful blonde who was instantly joined by a bulky guy with brown hair and an average height bronze haired boy who instantly wrapped his arms around a pixie height girl with chopped black hair; Rosalie, Emmett and the assholes. The automatically whipped their heads on our direction. I was glad I was in Jasper's arms because I would have surely jumped on Edward the moment I saw him. I would have ripped him to pieces right in front of all these people. Screw the fact that I was breaking the rules with the Volturi. I would like to see Aro try and kill me.

"Bella, we done have to do this. Come on. Let's go home," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Jasper I don't think I can move. They're really here. That son of a bitch is really here. Jasper. I can't I'm so angry. I'm so sorry," I turned around so my face was in his chest.

He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. Then I heard Edward's thoughts.

'_What the fuck! Why is Jasper all over her? I'll kill him. Her can't have her. He's not allowed to have her!'_

I let a growl escape my lips and I turned to stare at Edward. I wasn't his to control any more. He made that decision clear the moment he decided to leave me. _He_ didn't even change me. He was too scared. He actually had Carlisle change me. I felt no connection between me and him. I adverted me glance toward Rosalie.

'_Bella! I swear I didn't know you would be here. They came back two years after you left. I swear those bitches can burn in hell. I would've done it but Esme being the kind hearted soul said I couldn't'_

I smiled at that. Jasper just stayed still. I knew this was tough for him. I wasn't making it any better.

"Jasper I'm so sorry. This is too hard for you. My emotions and yours together aren't good. You can leave if you want."

"Bella. I'm not leaving without you. There is no way in Hell I'm letting anyone of them near you. I would rather die than leave you here to face them," his voice was so sincere I wanted to cry.

He stroked my cheek and bent down to kiss me. This kiss was full of love, lust, anger and any emotion that fit this hell of a day. I returned the kiss with much emotion and passion. I pulled away and gave him a smile.

All of a sudden I had the weirdest feeling. There was a constant buzz at the back of my head. I could hear everyone's voice inside me head. It hurt from the shock. I turned and looked at Alice for the first time properly.

Alice had a devilish look on her face and I couldn't stand it. My mind was all over the place and I couldn't block anything. I could read every mind at once and it was killing me. It was a constant buzz that gave me a headache. Jasper was tense; I could feel it leaking out of him. Then he surprised me by pulling me away from everyone. We went back to his bike and I got on. I knew they would follow but if we were going to talk it needed to be private. Jasper speeded to my house and stopped. He pulled me into him and I wanted to cry. I could feel the venom in my eyes that I knew would never spill. Instead I fought the urge to dry sob right here and now.

I saw Edward and Alice arrive looking like the 'perfect' couple and I just wanted to kill them. Rip them limb from limb, but I couldn't. Then Alice looked at me the same way she did earlier and then I felt my mind hear her thoughts.

She thought about how Jasper used to look at her with such love. The way they made love, the way she would please him, the way he would do anything for her. Then she showed me Edward and how they stole glances when Jasper and me weren't looking. She showed me how oblivious I truly was. She then showed me her and Edward. The way they made love, the way she made him happy, the way they were together while I was human, the way Edward would lie and tell me he loved me. The way he would talk to her with such love that he only showed me when we were first together. She showed me how when Edward and I were apart, before he went to the Volturi, how they 'made love'. Then they came back and acted like they loved their other 'mate'.

The last image was Jasper kissing her right in front of me. The way his hands went through her short spiky black hair, the way he lifted her to his 6'6" height. How their lips moved together as if they were made for each other.

The images were too much and I collapsed. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't imagine life alone, without anyone. My heart couldn't handle Jasper leaving me for the same bitch that took Edward from me. I felt myself literally black out. My mind was trying to protect it's self like it had in my human years. The last thing I saw was Alice smirk, Jasper face and Rosalie's return.

**Jasper's POV**

I saw as Bella began to lean on me more and she began to slip. I could see Alice and that son of bitch Edward smirking. I then felt Bella collapse and I felt complete rage. Bella was my mate, my life, my eternity. She made me want to carry out the day. She was the one who healed me. Alice was doing something in her mind. Bella was protecting herself in the only way she knew how yet I was so distraught. I couldn't do anything.

I fell over her body. I had her resting in my arms and was constantly growling at Edward and Alice. Then I looked at my angel again, she looked so sad and then… she closed her eyes and her head moved to side, as if she died.

I felt venom come to my eyes. Yet I knew it would never spill. I saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose arrive then. As I felt my rage build, I set Bella down carefully and crouched. I was getting ready to pounce on Alice and Edward. I was going to fucking kill them for hurting Bella. Making her suffer more than she already had. I sprang toward Edward only to be stopped by Emmett. I fought against Emmett to get to Edward who had now taken Alice into his arms. I would gladly kill that bitch first. As I almost broke out of Emmett's grasp Carlisle grabbed me. I growled and snapped my teeth. My vision was red with vengeance.

"Jasper. You need to calm down. You need to get back to Bella."

I still fought against them

"Jasper! Damn it! You're making everyone angry! You're hurting Bella! I need you to calm down! Not for us! For Bella!" Carlisle yelled at me

I stopped fighting them and looked at Bella. I sent a small amount of happiness out. The only thing I could muster.

"Come on Jasper. That's it. That's what Bella needs"

They still wouldn't let go of me and I fought against them. I needed to get to Bella. I looked as Rose was leaning over her. I needed to be with Bella. If I couldn't kill the other two I needed to be with Bella,

Rose looked at me and then at them, "Let him go."

They gave her a crazy look but listened to her and then in a millisecond I was cradling Bella. Rocking her back and forth in my arms.

"Bella. Wake up. Please." I sent out a wave of happiness again.

"Bella, baby. I need you, please. Wake up."

I needed to send out happiness not my sorrow. I thought of good times Bella and I had. I wanted to have the warm fuzzy feeling inside me again. I needed her with me.

"Darlin'. Come on wake up. Please. Bella I need you. You need to wake up." My voice broke at the last sentence.

I bent down and buried my face in her hair. I kept mumbling the same things in her ears. I then moved my lips from her ear to her lips. I gave her a kiss and put my forehead on hers.

"I love you. Please, Bella…"

I sent out a huge wave of love. I needed her. I couldn't imagine life without her. I felt her twitch in my arms. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Jasper…" she whispered as her hand moved to my cheek

Then I crashed my lips to hers. I gave her a passionate kiss and she returned it. Her hands went into my hair and then I pulled away. I hugged her to my chest and rocked us back and forth again. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she began sobbing.

"Jasper, don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Her gripped tightened on my neck as if I was being pulled away and I wanted to cry. I would never leave her.

"Bella, Darlin'. I'm here; I'm not going to leave you. I'll never leave." I stroked her hair.

She still wouldn't let go and her head was buried in my chest. It was like she was hiding from someone.

I looked up and saw Esme was attached to Carlisle and the same for Rose and Emmett. We all had tears in our eyes. I picked Bella up and turned around. I didn't want to see the two assholes that did this to my Bella.

I carried her into the house and I went into her room. I lay down on the bed and held her against my chest. She just sobbed and sobbed and I buried my face in her hair…

"I'm here. I'll never leave you…"

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the language. I realized I never used it in this story unlike my other one. Okay so... Review? Please. I would really like to know what you thought. I don't think you expected Alice and Edward to be so evil, eh? *winks* Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own anything! I forgot to put that a the top. =S**


	16. Daughter?

**Wow. It's been awhile. I'm really sorry. I'm having problems picking the story back up. Thank you to everyone who is sticking by me and asking to update. Here is a very short chapter but not many of my chapters are long anyway. Please enjoy. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Rosalie's POV**

I should've ripped them to pieces. How could they do that to Bella? After everything they already put her through. Why torture her more? Jasper carried Bella inside and my heart ripped apart. They were so perfect for each other. Bella still looked so fragile in Jasper's arms. She truly fit there. They really mean a lot to each other. You can tell by the way Jasper only wanted to either defend her or wake her up.

Emmett growling next to me brought me out of my thoughts. I looked toward Alice and Edward and saw them smirking. We crouched and were ready to attack when Alice screamed and collapsed to the ground. Edward went wide-eyed and held on to Alice. We looked around and didn't see anything.

"Stop it!" Edward yelled in the direction of driveway.

We all whipped our heads around and saw six black-cloaked people. Alice stopped screaming and dry sobbed as Edward held her. Let her cry, what did I care. She deserved what she got for what she did. Carlisle let out a sigh of relief and looked toward the six new people. We gasped as Aro, Marcus, and Caius pulled their hoods down. They never leave Volterra. Ever. It was normally the guards that did that. Jane appeared behind them and looked toward Edward with a glare. You could tell she was torturing him but he didn't cry out like Alice did. He took it in silence with a grimace.

"Enough Jane," Aro said as he patted Jane on the shoulder.

She stopped and turned to us. She smiled slightly but looked around worried. Aro stepped forward.

"Carlisle, my old friend, where is my daughter Bella?" he asked.

We were taken aback by this statement. "Daughter?" I questioned.

"Yes, Bella is now my daughter. Did she not tell you she joined after what those two insolent fools did?"

"We only just saw her and Jasper today. Alice and Edward…"

"Tortured her. We know," Felix growled as he glared in the direction of Edward and Alice.

"How?" Emmett questioned.

"You're not the only one with a physic." Demetri said.

"Where is Bella?" Marcus spoke up.

"She's in the house with Jasper. She's not doing so well to the torture that they did," Carlisle said.

"I'm fine Carlisle," we heard Bella's small voice come from the doorway of the house.

**I know it's a lot to ask but can you review? Tell me what you thought. I'll try to get the chapters longer soon! Anyone who reads Long Lost Love Found I have a poll up. Please check it out. Tell me what you think! PM if you want to! Thanks for sticking with me and reading!**


	17. sorry

**Okay! How many of you guys are mad at me?**

**I'm so sorry. I had a week off last week and was busy with other things and I'm working on another story that I might post on my fictionpress account. This week, I can't use my computer a lot because my dad bought an Apple TV and since my computer is the only one we can use for it, it takes _forever!_ I'm really sad that I can't update. I have the chapters written they just need to be typed so just bare with me and _hopefully_ i can post the chapters by the end of the week.**

**I'm so sorry! Please for give me!**

**Can't Decode Me**


	18. who can say fuck?

**I'm SO SORRY! My computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING one my computer. Which means all the chapters I had written are gone. I'm fucking mad and it's going to be a while until I can get back into the mood of writing. But I did just add a one shot because I felt bad. Thanks to my BFF rpattzluver4ever, who had it saved on her computer because she edited it ;) (sort of)**

**So thank her if you like it.**

**Please if you want to say "FUCK YOU" please review. I don't care if you guys want to give me death threats but it will be a while until I update. I'm super sorry.**

**-Can't Decode Me**


	19. I'M BACK! Family

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I was re-reading this story and I figure it only has a few chapters left... **

**I'm sorry ofr not updating this story. I feel terrible. I hate breaking promises and for all of you who have stuck by me, I love you all!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Jazz POV**

"I'm fine Carlisle," Bella murmured as every head turned to stare at us.

Bella was weak. I could feel it. My hands were at her waist holding her to me as we stood in the doorway, and I could feel different emotions of everyone. The three brothers looked confused at how close Bella and I were and the guards were feeling nothing but hatred, to everyone.

I looked toward Edward and Alice only for a second before I turned my attention straight back to Bella. She still felt so fragile in my arms and everyone was still staring.

"Aro?" Bella asked.

"We saw trouble my sweet Bella," Aro said as he shifted his gaze toward Edward and Alice.

Bella nodded and leaned into me. I could tell there was nothing more the Volturi wanted than to have Bella in their arms. I bent my head down and kissed Bella's neck slightly.

"Go to Aro," I murmured.

I let go of her and felt instantly empty but I knew it was good for her to see her family. I could the happiness from Aro as he pulled her close. I walked fast and silently over to Edward and Alice who were still on the ground. I was so angry and I found it so hard not to kill them now but I knew I shouldn't kill "family". I bent down in front of them and glared.

"Don't _ever_ come near Bella and I again. You've hurt us enough. Leave before I let Felix and Demetri turn you into a pile of ashes."

They actually felt genuine fear for their lives. They stood up and ran off. I stood back up and walked over to Emmett. He opened his arms and pulled me in for our "brotherly manly" hug.

"Damn dude, you and Bella. Who would've thought? I mean you tried to kill her once." He chuckled.

I grimaced a little. "I'm glad I didn't kill her then. I never would've had her in my life now. Look how happy she is right now."

We both turned to see Bella giving Felix and Demetri a big hug. Then I turned and saw Rosalie. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"We've missed you Jasper. It's been lonely just the four of us."

I nodded. Esme rushed over to me and acted like the mother I always knew her as.

"You are _never_ going to leave me so distressed again. Understood?"

"Yes mom," I muttered.

Carlisle came over and gave me a fatherly hug. "It's good to see you so happy Jasper."

I nodded and looked at Bella. She finished greeting everyone and then she turned to us. Emmett with a huge smile ran at her and gave her a huge hug. She giggled as he squeezed the hell out of her.

"Emmett I don't know how you do it but I can't breathe!"

We all laughed as he set her down and she ran to Rose. They each tears in their eyes and I could feel the joy and happiness and love they had. They were truly best friends and sisters. Esme and Carlisle pulled Bella in for a group hug. There was so much love here that I felt like I was seeing hearts. After Bella hugged everyone she came over to me and I instantly wrapped my arms around her. She fit into my like my missing piece of a puzzle and I could feel everyone's stare on us. The confusion was giving me a headache. All these damn emotions.

"My Bella is this your choice?" Aro asked.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yes. Moddy Jasper Whitlook."

I chuckled as everyone didn't get our inside joke. I hugged Bella closer and Aro sort of stared at me.

"How can I trust you not to leave her like your brother did?"

I let go of Bella and took a step forward. I offered my hand and he took it.

**ARO POV**

Interesting…

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please _Please PLEASE! Please _review. Thanks for reading and sticking by me!**

**By the way... check out my new one shot...**


	20. interesting

**Okay guys this is _really_ short and I'm running out of ideas for this story. I think it's only going to have like one more chapter and it'll be finished. I feel so bad but I hope if I start a new fanfic Jasper/ Bella it'll turn out better. **

**I don't own Twilight**

**ARO POV**

Interesting…

I've never met Jasper before he was always distant. I had never really known anything about him. He was never the subject of any one's thoughts that were important. His life was very odd. Civil War: fascinating. That damn army in the South, it did like to get out of hand. He was strong, a human drinker. So much power with his gift: to control one's emotion is almost like controlling one's thoughts. Most humans ask on instinct. Very good power.

Then his life changed with a course of time. He met _Alice._ She was good to him for a long time and had been together as if it were only them for most of their life. Then she left with Edward and he could very every emotion. He had to leave. It killed him to leave but he did. As he traveled through Texas his thoughts never left the betrayal and Bella. He would always think of Bella and how she was doing. Once they met here in Forks it was nice and refreshing. It showed how he fell for her so fast. So many emotions: love passion friendship.

He showed me the important memory when they confessed their love and I felt like I was there right in the room when the said it. Then it changed to just now and how distraught and hurt he was thinking of the ideas of what Alice and Edward were doing to Bella. He could feel the emotions of everyone but fought against it and let his nature take over before remembering his mate.

I let go of his hand and looked him up and down. There was no way he would leave her. She is his other half. My daughter Bella has found her true love.

"Well Jasper, you seem to be a fascinating creature." I said.

**Jazz POV**

I guess that's something. "You believe me then?"

Aro nodded. I trust you with my daughter. You both are perfect for each other. Marcus?"

Ah yes. Marcus was the one to feel relationships. "I'm happy for you Bella."

Bella stopped forward and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled, loving the feeling of her love. She smiled at her family.

"It's so good to see you all again. I've missed you all so much."

Everyone smiled and I could feel the joy of everyone at the sight of her smile. I felt like jelly from all the happiness. Everything was going to be okay.

I have Bella in my arms, we have our family together and Edward and Alice should never come near us again.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want to! Thanks for sticking with me through this.**


	21. the end

**Here it is! I'm sorry for not updating I haven't had time to post. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

**i don't own anything**

**JPOV**

Why the hell am I so scared? This shouldn't be that worrying, for God's sake! We already act like we're married! It's a damn good thing I'm the one who feels emotion because if it were some else in my position they would fall over from all this fear and worry… of rejection.

I took a deep breath that I don't need and then cracked a smile as I hear Bella fiddling with a guitar. I run up stairs and stood in the doorway. She was so taken over she didn't even notice my presence. I walked silently toward her and crouched next to her. I ran my hands from her shoulders down her arms and I felt her relax under my hands. I bent my head down and kiss her neck causing her head to loll back. I smiled.

"Hey Darlin'" I murmured.

She breathed in. "Hey Jasper."

**BPOV**

It's been two months since Edward and Alice came to destroy our life, but everything couldn't be better. Jasper and I are the closest you can get and I feel more love from him everyday. He is my other half and it's the only way to describe it because I'm normally at a lost for words around him, since he is so intoxicating. The last time I heard, Jasper told me he had to go hunt and he'd be back soon. I haven't heard anything for two hours, which is surprising because normally he's really quick about hunting.

I walked into the little music room we made in his house since I moved in and I let my hand run over the piano keys. They rang out and I smiled but I turned away and picked up a guitar. I sat down and just started to play randomly.

I thought about how it's good to have my family back again around me. Rose and I are still really close and Emmett is still the goofball. Esme and Carlisle make sure we stay put because it broke Esme's heart when the family was spilt up so much. Surprisingly Jane, Demitri and Felix actually stay here in Forks too for my "protection" which was ordered by Aro because he worries for me.

I was so lost in thought I never noticed anyone in the room or even in _house._ I felt two warm hands, to me, run down my arms and soft lips kiss my neck. I let my head fall back and rest on Jasper's shoulder.

"Hey Darlin'" he said in his sexy Southern drawl with a smile.

I inhaled his scent and smiled. "Hey Jasper."

I turned around and looked at him. He smiled and his hand caressed my cheek. Then he pulled my face toward his for a long sweet kiss. He pulled away and stroked my hair with his hand.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Jasper looked me straight in the eye and I could feel the love radiating off him.

"Bella." He breathed. "I love you so much. You brought me back to life and I can't picture anyone else spending eternity with. Will you marry me?"

My breathing hitched. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

Then I nodded with my eyes filling up with venom tears.

"Speak Darlin'. Let me hear your voice."

"Yes." I whispered. "Yes Jasper. I'll marry you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He gave me a kiss and then slid the ring onto my finger. It was gorgeous. Simple: platinum ring and a big diamond on top. It was perfect.

"You know Aro is going to be shocked," I murmured.

He laughed. "You can tell him while I tell our family the Cullens."

I leaned down, 'cause he was still on the floor, and kissed him. "Okay."

----Wedding Day----

"Bella! Come on!" Rose said as her and Esme checked my dress.

I can't believe I'm marrying Jasper. I just want to hurry up and be married. Aro wanted to have a _huge_ wedding for us, and I didn't want to say no because I was like his only daughter. Almost every vampire was here to witness it. I'm so lucky I'm not clumsy any more.

It's now spring in Volterra and I'm staring at this girl in the mirror in front of me. I have no idea who she is. She was wearing a flowing white dress with a small design of swirls at the bottom and her brown hair was pinned back at the top and curled at the bottom.

It took me a minute to realize it was me.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," I said dazed.

She smiled and joined Emmett as they walked out with Esme and Carlisle. Aro came to my side and smiled. "Are you ready my Bella?"

"Yes Aro."

Then the music started and we walked out. As everyone turned to look at me I never took my eyes off Jasper as I walked toward him. His smile brightened up his face and it seemed like all his scars were gone. Before I knew it, I was in front of him and Aro slipped my hand in his.

"Hey Darlin'" Jasper smiled.

A few people gave a few chuckles and giggles as Marcus stood up in front of us to marry us.

"Do you Jasper Whitlock take Isabella Swan-Volturi to be your wife for all eternity?"

"I do." Jasper smiled.

"Do you Isabella Swan-Volturi take Jasper Whitlock to be your husband for all eternity?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!" Marcus exclaimed with a smile.

Jasper bent down and kissed me, making us husband and wife. Everyone stood up and applauded as we walked by.

We were finally alone. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He bent down and kissed me again.

"Bella Whitlock? It has a ring." He smiled.

"Yeah, it does." I giggled.

"Come on! We have to party!" Emmett shouted as he opened the door.

We laughed and walked to the door.

Outside in the grand hall was like heaven. It was gorgeous. Everyone was dancing and talking. Carlisle and Esme looked gorgeous together as well as Rose and Emmett. Jasper took my hand and spun me around.

"Let dance."

I laughed as he pulled me close. We twirled and laughed and everything seemed to glow around us. Utter joy was the only thing I felt.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper."

In the end, I'm happy my life got turned upside down because I never would've been able to spend the rest of eternity with Jasper.

I finally have my happy ending. Forever.

**thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you love and hate or tell me i screwed up so......**

**Thanks again for sticking with me through this story. I promise the next Jasper/Bella story I do will be longer and hopefully better.**

**PS. Check out the poll on my profile if you've read my one-shots**


	22. New JB summary

Okay, Hey guys! (Girls--whatever)

I'm thinking about posting a new Jasper and Bella story.

No it isn't vampires and no it isn't anything like my other ones. No it doesn't have Bella and Edward breaking up... blah blah blah.

So the summary is below and let me know what you think!

Summary: Jasper Whitlock moves to Forks from a town just outside Austin Texas. He has a big secret and does a pretty good job of keeping it that way from the town where news spreads like a wild fire. First day of school he makes the basketball team, everything is goes well until... he meets a girl. The unavailable girl. The basketball captain's twin sister.... Bella; the very musical girl who loves her life... mostly. THey become friends and things progress... that summer disaster strikes on both their lives and they're separated. They meet again two years later(which feels like an eternity) at a music academy... Can they keep their old relationship a secret or end up being the talk of the entire school?

OKay! There is was tell me what you think!

JUST GIVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW, IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT UP A POLL I WILL! JUST LET ME KNOW!

Thanks guys! (Girls--whatever)

~Can't Decode Me


	23. JB chapter

Okay, Hey guys! (Girls--whatever)

OKay so i decided I'd post the first chapter to my story so people can get a feel for it! CHECK IT OUT!

Thanks guys! (Girls--whatever)

~Can't Decode Me

It's called music savior


	24. an one shot

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to say I put up a new one shot called Kamerad so please go check it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks guys!**


	25. Eighteen and a Beauty Queen

**Hey everyone I just posted a new story called Eighteen and a Beauty Queen please go check it out! PLease it would mean so much to me! **

**Thank you guys for all the support!**


	26. one night no strings attached

**Hey guys ok sorry I haven't been updating but I have written a two shot for you guys called One Night No Strings Attached. It's a Jasper/Bella story and I tried my shot at a lemon, so go check it out if you like and please tell me what you think. **

**Summary: Jasper, a soldier, meets Bella at a bar the night before he go on Tour. One night no strings attached Bella promises. One year later they meet again not knowing that he is actually Rose's brother. **

**Ok please check it out! It would mean a lot to me**

**-Can't Decode Me**


End file.
